Bennica
Bennica (Benn/y and Er/'ica') is the romantic pairing of Benny Weir and Erica. It is the second most popular pairing of the series. Erica doesn't appear to have feelings for Benny due to him being unpopular, though she prefers him to his best friend, Ethan Morgan. Due to a love potion, she kisses him and despite the attention from other girls he stays with her. By season two, they are closer friends and Erica no longer treats Benny as she did in season one. He considers her a friend. ''Pairing Names *Bennica (Benn/y and Er/ica)'' * Berica (B/enny and Erica) * Erenny (Er/ica and B/enny) Bennica Moments ''My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Movie * ''Benny calls Erica "babe," "babe-sitter," or "babe-o-sitter." * Benny has a big crush on Erica. * Benny calls her the "Princess Leia" to his "Han Solo." * Benny is happy that Erica is Ethan's babysitter. Three Cheers for Evil * Benny told Ethan that he had to help the cheerleaders and Erica was one the cheerleaders. * Benny Smiled at Erica when the cheerleaders pass through the lunch room. Blood Drive * Benny kept looking over at Erica when she was putting needles in her nurse coat pocket. Guys and Dolls * When Erica got up she was dancing with Sarah until Benny came and they complimented each other on their dances. ''Double Negative * ''Benny and Erica both have lists of people they want to hurt. ''Smells Like Trouble * ''After smelling the love potion, she goes to Benny instead of Ethan, which shows she might like him better or more attracted to his pheromones. * Erica kisses Benny. * Benny enjoys their kiss. * Erica compliments his shirt. * Even though many girls are after him, Benny sticks with Erica, showing he prefers her. ''Die Pod * ''Benny says he carves in the tree the names of the girls he's in love with, one of them being Erica's. ''Blue Moon * ''After Erica wants David to feed on Benny, Benny says he thought they were friends. * After Erica touches Ethan, thinking he's David, she rubs her hands on Benny to get rid of "Ethan germs." This shows she doesn't think Benny has germs and she prefers him to Ethan, at least. * Benny seems a little jealous that Erica likes David. ''Re-Vamped * ''Benny asks Erica if she's going to the dance. * Benny asks Erica what Sarah's doing. * Erica replies "saving him" quite politely, as opposed to her snarky attitude..''' ''Welcome Back Dusker * ''When Benny and Ethan are together and Erica and Sarah show up, Erica and Benny start talking in a friendly way. * Erica grabs Benny by his arm and refuses to let go. * Erica asks him to do the memory spell, meaning she knows he had perfected it ''Say You'll Be Maztak * ''Erica becomes jealous when Benny (and Ethan) pay more attention to Lucia than to her * Benny fights Erica while Sarah fights Rory Before they fight, Benny tells Erica (and Sarah) that she looks hot. This shows even under Lucia's love spell he still thinks Erica is attractive. 'Fanged and Furious * When Benny and Sarah catch Erica trying to get the blood from the car, Erica looks sad that Benny is upset. * When Benny puts a speel on Erica and himself (and Rory), They wake up right next to each other. * When Erica leaves the car Benny leaves too. Flushed *When benny leaves excited about going to see some "hotties," Erica looks jelous. *When They were making the posion and Erica said that their proportions were off and rory asked how did she know that Benny said that before she was a smoking hot vampire she was a mega nerd *benny called Erica smoking hot vampire and a mega nerd *when Ethan asked who should be bait Erica pointed to rory who moved her hand so she was pointing at Benny but she quickly moved it back implying that she didn't want benny to be the bait and get hurt. Videos & Photos ''Bennica / Video Gallery http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pyKLW3Ki0M All videos belong to their rightful owners﻿. Bennica/Gallery ''' bennica.jpg girlshello.jpg|Erica and Sarah talking to Benny pollet.jpg|Erica is jealous of Sarah ' FanFictions Fate by Phoenix-Flower92 Heartbeat by purplecrazed Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Parings with Erica Category:Pairings with Benny Category:Friendships Category:Relationships with Erica Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Major Pairings